Financial institutions desire to provide appropriate and helpful guidance to customers regarding their financial affairs. One way that financial institutions assist customers is by facilitating online banking transactions, such as online transfers, online bill pays, purchases of stocks or bonds, and other types of online banking transactions. Financial institutions are continually seeking new and innovative methods of improving the customer experience, including the customer experience of online banking transactions.